Perfect
by moonbabey
Summary: They have different backgrounds. They were supposed to be enemies. After a deal was made, they started seeing each other and helped each other to get what they want. Neither of them know the small warm feelings started to appear in both hearts towards each other.


•••

Ginny turned the page of her book. It was an old novel she used to read and likes to reread it again. She read as she bite her red apple. Weekends are her favourites where she would spend her alone time with herself on a tree near the lake of the school.

After finishing her first apple, she went for another one and using her hand, she searched for it inside her pocket of her jacket. Not realising, her apple fell out of the pocket. Then, she heard a quiet "Ow."

She looked beneath her and sees a blond-haired boy rubbing his head. She knew right away who that is.

"Did it hit you?" She asked and the boy looked up. "You think?" It was Draco. Ginny glared at him and sneered "I was going to say sorry, but it was just you, Malfoy."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know." He stood up and brushed off the grass off his robes. "And please, Weasley. Even the house elves know how to eat properly." And he walked away, leaving a confused Ginny. She started to touch her face and a few crumbs was on it. She quickly rub it off and felt how embarrassed she was about it. _Stupid Malfoy_.

Ginny hopped and landed safely on the ground with her precious book. After looking at her watch, she decided to head for the library as its not lunchtime yet. It was the weekend after all, so she has plentyful of time. On her way to the library, she met Hermione, Ron, her brother, and her crush, the Harry Potter.

"Hello, Ginny. Wanna hang out with us?" Hermione asked her while smiling. Ginny returned the smile and thought for a moment. Then, Harry spoke up "We are going to meet Hagrid, and maybe grab lunch after that." Ginny chewed her inside cheeks. Getting to spend some time with Harry isn't that bad of the idea. "That sounds great. Sure." She said and agreed to follow them, while Ron stared at the novel she was holding to her chest. "You're reading that again? I thought you said the ending sucks."

"Doesn't mean that I hate the story." Ginny said. "At least I spend my time reading books. What do you do?" Ron put up his hands in defense and quickly mutterd "Fine then. No need to be all mad at me about it." Ginny grinned. They all then headed to Hagrid's hut.

"Oh hey there, Harry! And to ya friends too." Hagrid said cheerfully while waving at them. He was watering the plants at his little garden which has a bunch of random flowers, vegetables and fruits too. "Hello, Hagrid. We're just dropping by to say hello." Harry said after he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny took their seat on the bench outside the hut near the the garden.

"How are you, Hagrid?"

Hermione asked while grinning. She'd always feel comfortable around her teacher. Hagrid turned to look at her and grinned as well. "I'm feeling great, my dear. Thank you for asking." Then his eyes moved from Hermione to the young redhead girl next to her. "Oh I remember you. The youngest of Weasley family, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled widely at Hagrid. His eyes then caught the title of the novel Ginny was reading. "I know that story. The novel that you're holding." He pointed at the book Ginny was holding.

"Oh. I've read it twice now." Ginny explained. "Seems you really liked the story, do you? I find it not the best, though." Ron looked at Hagrid in disbelief. "I know, right Hagrid? I told her that but she doesn't even bother."

Ginny glared at Ron and went back to look at Hagrid. "But why? I think its fine like other love stories out there. Was it because of the ending?" She asked. "Yes, of course! That poor boy. He hoped for the girl to be his and yet he was the one broken in the end by that same girl." Hagrid explained shortly, while handing the kids a mug of hot chocolate, which they gladly took it, and joined them by taking a seat on another bench.

"Why is everyone always care for the ending? It doesn't matter much. At least the boy now has a true friend." Ginny huffed and sipped the hot chocolate. "Sometimes, the ending is what matters the most, Ginny. Thats what I think, actually." Harry said. "But its your own opinion, Ginny. Don't care what people say." He added and smiled.

"Thank you, Harry. For pointing that out." Ginny then shot another glare at her brother, who infact, stuck out his tounge at her. She rolled her eyes at that, feeling disgusted. "Anyways, have you all done your homework?"

"Really, Hermione? Its the weekend." Ron sighed and Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Weekend or not, you still have to do your homework. I don't want you and Harry to copy mine, which you two always did and its annoying me."

At the mention of homework, Ginny suddenly remembered that she has a Potion essay of more than hundreds words to finish and its due to Monday. "Shoot. I nearly forgot about my essay!" Ginny said outloud. "What is it about?" Ginny turned to look at Harry who asked. "Potions. Could you help me with it?" Harry smiled but shook his head.

"I'm not good enough at Potions to begin with. Sorry, Ginny." The redhead sighed and turned to look at Ron, but decided that his answer would be the same. Then she looked at Hermione. "I'm terribly sorry, Ginny. I have lots of work to do. Maybe tomorrow?"

Ginny shook her head and smiled abit. "It's alright, Hermione. Don't worry, I'll try finishing it by tonight. It's due tomorrow, though." They nodded at her and stood up.

"Let's go for lunch. I'm starving." They waved goodbye at Hagrid and walked back towards the castle. "You're always hungry, Ronald." They all, except for Ron, laughed at what Hermione said.

After lunch, Ginny straight away started on her essay work as she realised she do not have much time left. Heck, she din't even started yet. But as soon as she stepped into the library, all the seats were full already. Suddenly everyone was interested in studying now. She walked around for an empty seat but failed miserably.

Ginny tried searching again and found one next to the window. It was a table for two and the seat was facing each other. Except, one of the seat is already taken. She din't know who but she's glad that there was anempty seat for her. But, again, as she pulled the chair and sat down, the person infront of her raised his head. Now she get it why noone bothered to take the sit.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" That was the first question Draco asked her. "I thought you were smart enough, Malfoy. What do you think the library for."

"I'm not that dumb, Weasley. I don't like you being anywhere near me especially when I'm studying. Such a mood spoiler." Ginny fought the urge to just hit him in the face and breathed in instead. "You think I wanted this? All of the seats are full. Do you expect me to sit on the floor?" She snapped. "Of course. Thats where you belong, anyway. On that dirty and filthy floor." Ginny's eyes widened. Draco just looked at her with a wide smirk. Oh how Ginny wanted to wipe that smirk off from his face.

"Why are you such a prick, Malfoy?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Thats a good question. I don't know." Ginny huffed at him and took out her homework out of her bag. "Oh, sod off, Malfoy."

"Excuse you? I remember that I was the one who's here first." Ginny rolled her eyes at him, still fighting over herself whether she should leave the place and do her essay in her dorm, which just wasting her time more, or just stay there and just get the work done, in the presence of a Malfoy.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Stop talking to me."

"Thats what I thought."

Silence fell upon them. Draco went back to concentrating on finishing his work, so did Ginny. Except that she was stuck on the third paragraph. She had gone through her essay and thought if she should rewrite it or just continue with it, which is hopeless for her to do so as she ran out of ideas to throw into the essay. Ginny put her hands to her face and sighed heavily.

She only has a few hours until dinner and shes nowhere near halfway done with her essay. She moved her eyes to look out of the window, in hope to get some inspirations of some sort. Then moved to the blond infront of her. Suddenly feeling attracted, Ginny gazed at his work, his handwriting to his hands, to his arms which leads to his focused face. She eyed his features from his grey pool of eyes which she sees just emptiness and no emotions, to his high cheeks and his pointy nose, and lastly, his fine-shaped lips. Since she got a closer look at the git, she found out that he was indeed quite a good looking guy. Heck, maybe more handsome than her own crush, if she's being honest.

"Loving what you're staring at, Weasley?" Her gazed then met his eyes. Right then she remembered that the goodlooking guy she was talking about is Malfoy, who his attitude are so not matched with his looks at all. And she regretted everything she has thought about while looking at him. Why did she bother looking at him at the first place, anyway?

"Pfft. As if. I'd stare at other ugly creatures rather than even looking at you." Ginny said and moved her eyes away from his, feeling abit ashamed that she was caught staring at him. "And yet you still stared at me. Why? Feeling stuck on that essay of yours?" She glanced at Draco who was looking at her paperwork.

"You don't know how hard this essay is. I'm starting to give up at this point now." Ginny sat back on her chair frustratedly. "Why don't you ask your crush for help then. I'm sure he would be glad to help."

"Who's my crush?" Ginny asked in confuse. No way Draco could know who her crush is. "Potterboy, of course." At the reply, Ginny went to sit straight back up, looking at Draco in shock. At that moment, she knew that she was doomed.


End file.
